


Exalt

by LueurdeLaube



Series: Gradient [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, SPOILERS for TLJ, Throne Sex, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueurdeLaube/pseuds/LueurdeLaube
Summary: Ben knows how to worship his Empress.





	Exalt

**Author's Note:**

> So TLJ gave me everything I wanted and stuff I didn't know I wanted. Here have some smut because we all need Ben eating Rey out on her throne. Enjoy!

She was radiant in her ivory shimmersilk gown. His Empress sitting upon the throne of red greel wood. Ben had it commissioned for her right after she had accepted his offer to rule the galaxy with him. He still couldn’t believe she had agreed, that she stood by his side as undeserving as he was of her affection.

 

His steps echoed as he approached her. The walls and ceiling were steeped in golden engravings, twining around tall white pillars. It was nothing like the searing, obnoxious red of Snoke’s throne room. No, Rey deserved a throne room as dazzling as she was. Even then, she shone brighter than every inch of gold-decked patterns of roses and leaves. 

 

Ben’s throat ran dry at the sight of her. The long, loose chiffon skirt of the dress hid her long legs from his view, but, oh, the bodice was a flimsy little thing. It just barely covered her small breasts, leaving a tantalizing amount of skin uncovered from her breastbone down to the top of her navel. Delicate, golden trimmings adorned the waist of the dress, twining over fabric at her chest and above, like intricately grown vines. It daintily hugged her shoulders, leaving her arms completely bare.

 

“Today went rather well, don’t you agree,” he said, allowing himself a grin as he came to a stop at the foot of the stairs leading up to their thrones. 

 

Rey huffed, crossing her arms in a manner that an empress probably ought not to, but he adored her all the more for it. Rey did not have to bow to the whims of the pathetic people in this galaxy. 

 

“You almost threw Senator Levinson against a tree, Ben!”

 

“His thoughts about you were--”

 

“You can’t start Force choking everyone because you don’t like what they’re thinking about me.”

 

“I can try. I am the Emperor.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes and let out a groan. “At this rate you won’t be emperor for long.”

 

“What are you trying to say?” he growled, clenching his fists. Oh, she could be so infuriating. He adored her, but she would never hesitate with her honesty. He appreciated it, even if his first impulse was to let those words bounce off of him. 

 

“Ben, we want to make the world a better place, right?” she asked softly and his heart melted.

 

“Of course,” he whispered. He took a step forward. “And we will. You and I. Together.”

 

“How will we do this if our allies end up hating us. We can’t do it alone. And the Resis--”

 

Anger flared in the pit of his stomach. “You.” He pointed his finger at her. “You insisted that we spare those traitors, and I agreed. If it were up to me, I would have crushed them all until there was nothing left of them.”

 

“They are my friends.” Her eyes narrowed, their icy chill piercing through his very soul.

 

“Friends who will use the first chance they get to overthrow our rule, Rey. They are dangerous.”

 

She remained silent, averting her gaze to her lap. Of course, she knew this already. His Rey was not stupid. The pitiful scraps of what remained of the Resistance were only alive because of Rey’s goodwill, not because Ben thought it wise to let his enemies live. But killing them would deeply upset Rey and her happiness was paramount. He still couldn’t believe his luck that she had agreed to join him. After he killed Snoke and they slaughtered the Praetorian guards together, Ben had known that it was time for a new era. Free from the venom of previous generations. Just something for him and Rey to create and make flourish.

 

When Rey had hesitated for a split second amidst the scattered limbs of their enemies, Ben had believed she was going to deny him.

 

But she hadn’t! She was here with him, strong and lovely and having faith in him when everyone had thought him a lost cause. He didn’t deserve her, but nevertheless, she had chosen to be with him. Their rule was on shaky grounds, but the people loved her as much as they feared him. Her kindness had softened the people’s stance towards a new empire. People would bow in front of them, whispering their names with something close to reverence. 

 

“Forgive me,” he said, walking up the last few stairs in front of her throne. “I did not mean to upset you, my love.”

 

Rey sucked in a loud breath. His heart clenched. Even after knowing each other so intimately through the Force, she was always taken by surprise by his open fondness. She craved love and affection, yet Jakku had hardened her and made her wary of easily given sweetness.

 

“I know, Ben. I just… I don’t know what I’m doing,” she said, glancing up. Her brilliant hazel eyes were fraught with conflict, the Force around her quivering with her emotions. 

 

“That makes two of us,” he chuckled. She looked up sharply, taking a hold of his robes.

 

“If that is your way of trying to cheer me up, you’re doing a bad job of it.”

 

“Forgive me.”

 

“So you keep saying,” she said, tugging him forward until he was on his knees. She had to bend down a little to kiss him, and it wasn’t entirely comfortable for him like this, but her lips were warm and soft and giving. Ben would never tire of kissing her, his heart ready to burst.

 

Rey let out a soft sigh against his mouth when they parted to take a breath. Her pupils were blown wide, desire swathing her Force signature. She raked her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, letting out a hiss as she pulled him into another kiss. 

 

This was nothing like their early kisses, shy and full of caution. They had tested the waters and had realized they were both equally passionate about each other. Her clever little tongue parted his lips and he welcomed her gladly, basking in her hunger and the messiness of it. She nipped at his bottom lip, his arousal fizzing through his veins. He gripped her waist, running his fingers up the golden curlicues of her pretty dress, before cupping her breasts.

 

“ _ Ben _ !” she gasped, and wasn’t that just the sweetest sound he had ever heard? The urge to rip the front of her dress apart was strong, but Rey loathed such wastefulness. Instead, he tugged the delicate cups down.

 

His mouth watered at her peaked nipples and he didn’t waste any time tasting them, rolling his tongue against her sensitive skin. Her grip tightened in his hair as she arched her back, the Force humming with approval around them. 

 

“Oh, Ben, you’re so good to me.”

 

He released her breast and turned his attention to the other, eagerly kneading her flesh, plucking her nipple as she squirmed and whined on her throne. If he could spend the rest of his cursed life like this, he could die a happy man. Just kissing and worshipping her tanned, freckled skin. 

 

His hands didn’t leave her chest when she tugged at his hair and sought out his mouth. Their kiss was lazy and messy. Heat coursed through his veins, his cock twitched in his pants, uncomfortably contained. Ben found purchase on a sensitive spot on her neck that made her gasp, her hips arcing up from her seat. He smiled against her, keeping up his leisurely pace, his hands on her breasts unhurried and meticulous. 

 

He loved her body; he couldn’t get enough of her. He groaned at the thought of having all of her one day, when they were both ready. To have her laid out on their bed on silken sheets as she rode him. 

 

“Ben, I need your mouth.” He shuddered, clenching his eyes shut at her breathy whimper. 

 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he huffed, breath staggering in his lungs at her glassy gaze. He kissed her soundly on the mouth, unable to resist such pretty pink lips before mouthing her collarbones. His lips trailed down the curves of her breasts and the curlicues of her dress before he pushed the skirt up her long legs.

 

There was a scramble of limbs and fabric and a few curses on his part when her dress refused to cooperate and kept sliding down. Rey giggled, flushed pink in the face and resplendent, amused at his expense. He shot her a glare with no heat behind it. She laughed and gathered her skirts in her hands, pulling them up to her hips. Her underthings were white and practical, more dedicated to her comfort than any attempt at seduction.

 

He ran his hands up her thighs before gathering her underwear, taking his sweet time to pull the fabric over her long legs. She shivered and he smiled at the goosebumps rising on her skin in the wake of his touch. His heart hammered frantically, his tongue felt thick and clumsy in his mouth when she spread her legs. 

 

“Force, Rey.” He placed a kiss upon her knee, his eyelashes brushing against her skin. “So beautiful.” 

 

Gingerly he rubbed a finger against her slit, their breaths hitching in unison. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, back of her head pressed against the headrest.

 

“Beautiful, beautiful Rey. You have been waiting for this, haven’t you?” His finger slid easily against her folds, his thumb brushing against her sensitive clit. “Were you thinking of my mouth between your legs when you were talking to them.”

 

“Yessss,  _ Ben _ !” 

 

He chuckled darkly, feeling a power surging through his veins that was nothing like the vicious, suffocating energy of the dark side. His senses were overcome with her sweet voice, her scent, her beauty. Nothing could compare to the sight of her in her rumpled dressed and tousled hair, debauched and throbbing with pleasure. 

 

“My Queen,” he whispered, kissing his way up the inside of her thigh. He propped her legs up to give him better access, relishing in her trembling anticipation.

 

He feasted on her with abandon, his tongue tracing patterns against her sex. Her voice rose in octaves and when it reached that telltale pitch that signaled her orgasm and nearly caused him to come in his pants, he softened his ministrations. He gently sucked on her clit, pressing the tip of his tongue against the sensitive nub. 

 

Rey’s hands left his hair to take purchase somewhere above her head. His fingers feathered over her right thigh, while he used his other hand to prop her left leg further up. He grinned, mouth messy with her fluid, his ears ringing from her moans. 

 

“I could do this all day. Have you like this, splayed out and naked.” His voice was gruff and he barely recognized himself, never one to be so comfortable in the matters of sexuality. Ben had never been encouraged to seek out this sort of intimacy by either master in his life. Any trepidation he might have felt in the beginning had evaporated quickly by Rey’s encouraging eagerness.

 

There had been mutual self-consciousness and inexperience, but they had learned and were still learning and exploring their bodies together. 

 

His name was a frantic growl upon her lips, urging him to put his mouth back on her again. Who was he to deny her? She just needed to ask and he would lay waste to the entire galaxy. He brought his right hand between her legs, sliding one finger inside of her. Her hips jerked in response, a breathy sigh leaving her lips. Ben set a steady pace, curling his finger inside of her, knowing that it would make her see stars. Rey’s back arched away from the throne and he could swear he could hear the greel wood cracking in her tight grip. 

 

His amazement would never cease at seeing his digit disappear inside her body, sliding in and out with such ease as slick and ready as she was for his touch. He gasped and his trousers felt tighter at the thought of replacing his finger with his cock. Her pretty little breasts were heaving with her short, flat breaths, her nipples pebbled and rosy.

 

“Touch your tits. Will you do that for me, Sweetheart?”

 

She gasped, her eyes snapping open as she slowly released her hold on the throne to trace the delicate swell of her chest. 

 

“Like this, Ben?” she breathed, pinching her nipples and moaning. 

 

The pace of his finger staggered, his brain short-circuiting at the sight of her. He groaned, ready to shuck his trousers off to rub himself into sweet oblivion and come all over her skin. 

 

“Yes, yes. I can’t believe you’re here with me, Rey. I can’t believe you’re letting me touch you.”

 

“Stop talking and keep touching me then,” she gritted out. Ben huffed out a laugh. Ah, his feisty, temperamental queen. Always so demanding. 

 

“As you wish.”

 

He spread her open with his thumbs before his mouth descended upon her once more, eliciting a squeak from her. His lips quirked against her folds as he ate her out messily, licking and suckling until he could feel her pleasure as if it was his. A phantom heat made his skin flare and his hips buck forward, eager for release. Rey was thrashing on the throne, shouting his name, unafraid that some poor guard might hear her. 

 

Ben mouthed at her clit, tongue lapping against it in the haphazard way she liked. 

 

The Force  _ pulsed  _ around them, hot and thick. His chin was slick with her, his tongue sore, but he didn’t slow down. Not when she was so close and begging him so desperately. He relentlessly licked her until her body froze for a moment and then convulsed. She came with hoarse cry of his name and a hand squeezing her breast. Ben eased his movements when her body gave the last little twitches of her orgasm before releasing her. 

 

“What would our subjects think?” He licked his lips and rubbed his chin as her feet slid back down onto solid ground. 

 

“Shut up, Ben,” she huffed, too prim and proper for what they just did. She didn’t bother righting her skirts or pulling the cups of her bodice over her bosom as she shifted on her seat. She hissed a little and he smiled smugly to himself. Eyes flashing, Rey jerked her chin up. “Take off your pants.”

 

“Fuck.” He fumbled with the stupidly intricate belt that held his high-waisted pants up.

 

Just when he thought he couldn’t get more aroused, she shot him a grin that sent a surge of heat straight to his cock. He groaned, clumsily dragging the zipper down before freeing his erection. Ben let out a sigh of relief which quickly became a strangled yelp when Rey inched forward and took a hold of him. She beamed up at him and he had no time to react when she eagerly took him into her hot mouth. 

 

Force, his knees were going to give out under him before he could climax. He chanted her name, ran a shaky hand through her hair and watched, mesmerized, as her throat bobbed with her movements. The tip of her tongue brushed against the ridge just below his head that made his vision white out and his toes curl in the confines of his boots. Ben threw his head back as the telltale spark of his climax simmered in the pit of his stomach. 

 

He barely registered the golden ceiling as she hummed against his cock and there it was! The heat shooting up his spine, the tremor wrecking his limbs as he came with a frantic growl. His hips bucked forward as he emptied himself into her waiting mouth. 

 

His blood was roaring in his ears when he came down from his high, bleary and weak-kneed. He opened his eyes just in time to see Rey wipe his spend from the corner of her mouth. He hissed and took her hands, pulling her forward. She fell against his chest with a startled yelp, but quickly accepted his pleased kiss.

 

Just like this, he thought. If it were always like this, Ben would be a happy man for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rey's dress](http://fabfashionfix.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Alex-Yuryeva.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> I imagined the throne room to look like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6f/0d/d6/6f0dd69068427a3222e2585b1f7f7196--kremlin-palace-palace-interior.jpg)


End file.
